


Gilded

by halfjoker



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, knife shoes appreciation society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfjoker/pseuds/halfjoker
Summary: Kazuki is disappointed after Four Continents. But he still gets his gold.
Relationships: Kazuki Tomono/Shoma Uno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanazuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuke/gifts).

> Happy birthday to the loveliest [Hanazuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuke)!  
Huge thanks to Asma, who helped me immensely with this <3
> 
> Also I want to say I am aware the timeline doesn't exactly fit, because the men's event ended at 11 pm, but I am electing to ignore that for the purpose of fic and wholesome hanging out moments.

Four Continents exhausted Kazuki more than he anticipated. He's so ready to put it behind him, come back home and take a breather. Have a bowl of delicious ramen. And then work his ass off so he can do better next time. His season is over now, unless Yuzu pulls out of Worlds again. But that won't happen, he's sure. 

Keiji and Shoma decided, as good friends do, that they are responsible for lifting his spirits. And the best way to go about that is of course by busting into his room with Yu-Gi-Oh cards and dumb jokes. To be honest, Kazuki could use a pick-me-up after crying into his pillow (and Misha's shoulder earlier, he is definitely not proud of that one). As soon as he lets them in, they lose their shoes and make themselves comfortable on his bed.

Kazuki can't stay mad at himself, the world or his quads, not when Shoma keeps tickling Keiji with his foot and Keiji is attempting to keep his face straight, but instead he's screwing his mouth sideways, scrunching up his nose and snorting like a disgruntled horse. At last he snaps, grabs his shin and pulls him closer. Shoma loses his balance and flops straight on his back. He flings out his arms and whines: “Nooo, that’s not fair!”

Keiji looks back unamused. “Pretty sure you sticking your stinky foot in my face isn’t fair either.”

“But that’s different!”

“Nope, you’re still annoying, even with the gold medal on your neck.” He can’t hide his amusement anymore, so he allows himself a teasing smile.

Shoma has the decency to self-consciously look down where it sits concealed underneath his jacket. It didn’t occur to him to take it off, at first out of obligation for the cameras, later purely out of his personal pride. Keiji was right, maybe it would be a good idea to take it off as soon as he gets back to his room. But for now, there were games to be played and a boyfriend to be cheered up.

In the course of a couple rounds, Kazuki is the one who ends up winning the most. At first he suspects that his friends are just going easy on him, but then he gets a bad deck and is absolutely obliterated by Shoma, who is terrible at card games in general.

He also finds Shoma’s leg nudging his thigh in an attempt to keep it out of Keiji’s view. Shoma has slowly shifted closer to touch him and keeps smiling whenever Kazuki looks up. _What a sap. He rarely looks this smitten. Is he up to something? _

“Shoma, knock it off, it’s your turn to play, you can stare at him all you want when I’m not there.”

Shoma blinks a few times as if waking up from a daydream and answers. “Yeah, yeah, I know, I was just thinking.”

“Yeah, right. Thinking of the game, I’m sure. You know what, we’ll finish this round and then I’ll leave, I don’t like being a third wheel all that much.”

Kazuki and Shoma look at him surprised, as if they got caught stealing apples from their neighbour’s garden, but quietly agree.

Keiji wins the last game and graciously leaves his remarks about distracted opponents unspoken. They pack up the cards and he leaves reminding them: “Whatever you do, I don’t want to hear it.”

They laugh it off. Keiji’s room is too far for him to hear anything, even if they threw a huge karaoke party there, he wouldn’t know. As he closes the door, an idea forms in Kazuki’s head. He takes Shoma’s hands into his and draws him a little closer. 

“Shoma.”

“Hmm?”

“How about going out and getting a treat? You know, to celebrate.”

Usually Shoma is opposed to going out altogether, but he knows that winning a big tournament with his boyfriend at the same event doesn’t happen every day either. So he says yes. They need to make a stop in his room to take off the medal and put on warmer clothes. They pass through the hall, softly padding on the carpet. Shoma lets himself in his room and is about to let Kazuki in as well when he hears a greeting from the inside.

Fuck. He was counting on his manager being out doing whatever he always does, but this one time he had to stay in. He quickly shuts the door behind him and goes about his business, pretending everything is fine and his plans for a secret date have not just been ruined.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Um, I was just putting away my medal, and, uh, Kazuki said we could go…”

“You’re not going outside with that ankle, are you? You know you need to rest.”

Shoma stops for a second. His blush keeps growing deeper and deeper. “N-noo, just to Kazuki’s room to… play this new game he has.”

“Okay, just remember to keep walking to a minimum, we don’t want to aggravate the injury.”

“I know, I know, don’t worry.”

Shoma leaves as soon as he can, cheeks radiating with heat. Kazuki is waiting outside and staring at him, eyebrows raised, expecting an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Hama-san was in. He saw me and I had to lie and say we weren't going anywhere, just back to your room. So... I guess we can do that now."

"Seriously?" Kazuki's mouth is lifting at the corners.

"Yeah. I mean he's right about my foot, but it also means that I don't have to lie to him that I'm with you."

Kazuki bursts out laughing and Shoma joins in. They keep on laughing all the way to Kazuki's room again where they started out in the first place, but once they turn the corner, they are certain the corridor is completely empty. They walk the remaining distance hand in hand. It feels so natural they forget for a moment that they are not supposed to do that where people can see. But Shoma is still riding the high of the win and the overwhelming optimism is contagious.

The key card clicks in, they disappear behind the door and shut it. Kazuki envelops Shoma in a hug and presses his back against the door to kiss him. It's quick, but it does its job.

They stumble to the bed, still snickering, struggling to kick off their shoes without having to take off their hands off each other. After Shoma trips on his shoelaces, they untangle just for a second to get their trainers out of the way safely. There is no need to risk another injury. Shoma has been pretending that there is nothing out of the ordinary about his ankle despite limping and visibly keeping weight off of his right leg, but as he hisses while working the laces loose around the bandage, both of them are uncomfortably reminded of how much of a stubborn idiot Shoma is for competing injured.

Right. He has to be careful with him, Kazuki remembers. And careful he will be. Shoma’s legs safely resting on top of the white sheets shouldn’t be in any danger now. He gets about taking off Shoma’s jacket, pushes it off his shoulders and tugs it from his wrists. As soon as it’s out of the way somewhere on the floor, two hands on his shoulders are turning him back and pulling him towards Shoma’s lap. He sets his knees on either side of Shoma’s hips, making sure he doesn’t bump anything. The hands resting on his shoulders are now locking behind his neck, but still tugging. He leans into the kiss. It’s slow and floods him with warmth. Shoma is eager to finally have him to himself, but he’s not in a hurry either. Kazuki revels in the fact that he's a lot taller thanks to their position and catches Shoma's lip between his teeth. It draws out a soft sighing sound out of him. 

Kazuki's cheeks warm up and he remembers his own jacket is still on. He wiggles out of it in between kisses and goes back to cradling Shoma's head and pressing their bodies closer by his waist. He knows it takes a little wiggling of his fingers in the right spot to turn his boyfriend into a giggling, half-liquid mess. Kazuki tickles him lightly and, as he expected, Shoma jolts a little in his hold and breaks the kiss as a gasp rips its way out of his mouth. Kazuki tightens the hold on him and guides him to lie down on his back. He peppers little kisses all over Shoma's face, starting at his forehead, then down his nose and cheeks to nibble at his jaw. At the same time Kazuki's hands slide down to his hips and slip underneath his shirt. Shoma’s little gasps turn to soft, muted moans. His shirt is slowly pushed up. He lifts his arms over his head to let Kazuki take it off completely. He is rewarded with a grateful kiss. He feels Kazuki draw away, further than he’d like. He is looking at him, more serious than a moment ago. 

“What is it?” Shoma asks, feeling quite stupid.

"Stay the night, please." It catches Shoma a little off-guard and has to take a breath to clear the kiss-induced brain fog.

"Oh, I'd love to. But aren't you sharing with Hiraike-san?" There is a smug smile on Kazuki's face. 

"Nope. I'm not. He said it's an important competition so he won't disturb me with his snoring."

“He snores?” Shoma snickers.

“Unfortunately. And it’s woken me up in the middle of the night more than once.”

Shoma leans closer, teasing, “good thing he snores, then. Otherwise we couldn’t be doing this here.”

“Shut up, it’s awful!” Kazuki laughs and silences him by kissing him again. There is something precious and careful in the way he touches Shoma’s face while he does it. He opens his mouth to speak again, but this time he stays close and his voice drops to a whisper.

“No, seriously, thank you. For being there for me. I really felt like crap earlier.”

Shoma caresses his cheek with his thumb. “Of course I wasn’t going to leave you on your own. Or did you think I would just celebrate without you?”

Kazuki hesitates, then shakes his head. Shoma smiles fondly at him and kisses his forehead in return.

“By the way, can I take your shirt off?”

The unexpected question punches out a laugh out of Kazuki as he nods. “Since when do you ask about that?”

Shoma shrugs. “I dunno. Just felt like it.”

“Okay. I’m not complaining, for the record,” he mumbles as kisses Shoma’s neck and follows further down. He stops for a moment over his heart. He mumbles a soft “congratulations.” Before Shoma can ask what he means by that, he’s hissing out as Kazuki kisses his taut abs while drawing circles with his thumbs into his hips.

He knows what comes next. The thumbs glide down his bare skin and Kazuki’s mouth is on him again and concentrating the heat coursing through his body in one spot. Shoma covers his mouth to cover up the squeak threatening to escape. It feels incredible. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed. He keeps his hands right where they are for the fear that he will make an incredibly embarrassing sound and someone will overhear, but he tightens one of them into a fist, so he can dig his blunt nails into it for some relief. Kazuki is talented, and as much as Shoma wants to, he can’t draw this out for much longer. He rasps out a warning, “Kazu, Kazu, I’m…” 

There is a hum from Kazuki that he more feels than hears, but he knows that he doesn’t have to finish that sentence. A spasm jerks through him and he can’t stop one final moan. He lies there, breathless, speechless.

Kazuki appears by his side, smiling. All Shoma can do is kick off his pants and underwear, watch as Kazuki mirrors the action, then throw a blanket over both of them and promptly fall asleep cuddled together, both incredibly exhausted.

Kazuki wakes up to an annoying, persistent sound of the alarm on Shoma’s phone. He turns it off before it drills a hole into his skull. Meanwhile his stupid boyfriend who set the alarm in the first place is still snoozing on his chest, arms loosely around his waist. It’s still early and going back to sleep is a very tempting prospect, but then Kazuki connects why Shoma intended to get up. He hugs him tighter, kisses the top of his head and mumbles into the messy hair, “Shoma. Wake up.”

Nothing. Kazuki plants a few more kisses to Shoma’s crown.

“Shooomaaa, you have the gala practice, you need to get up.”

A groan vibrates through Kazuki’s ribs.

“I know, I know, but you won, you can’t skip it.”

A pause. “Oh yeah, I did… Can we stay here for 10 more minutes?”

“If you manage to get on the bus on time, sure.”

Shoma lifts himself up, checks the time and concludes that he can afford it. He settles back in, kisses Kazuki’s cheek and whispers, nose pressing into his temple: “You’re the best.” The first rays of sun peek through the clouds and hit just right to blind them both with golden light. Kazuki scrunches up his face. As he shields his eyes from the sun with his arm, he sees it bouncing off of Shoma’s bare shoulders. The light dazzles just like the medal they put on his neck yesterday.

Kazuki looks up at the ceiling and smiles. Yeah, the results still sting, but he knows that he got the taste of gold anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to talk to me, [I have a CC!](https://curiouscat.me/jokerfics)


End file.
